ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Bath
Blood Bath (also known as Bloodbath) is an annual Pay-Per-View event by the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation, and currently holds the 3rd highest credence after EUWC Superiority & Ultra Brawl in the EUWC PPV Calendar. As with Ultra Brawl, Blood Bath also debuted in late 1996 and is one of the heavily booked events of the EUWC. The mainstay feature of Blood Bath is the annual Blood Bath 20 Man Steel Cage match. The match begins with 2 entrants and proceeds with more entrants in a specified time break. Eliminations occur by pinfall or submission, with the superstar remaining at the end wins a guaranteed World Heavyweight Championship match. Blood Bath 1996 October 27, 1996 The Pyramid Memphis, Tennessee #'EUWC International Championship Match, Battle of the Heart Throbs:' Don "HeartThrob" Hall defeated Brent "HeartThrob" Morris with the Heart Attack superkick in 9:25 to retain the International Title. #'EUWC Television Championship Match:' John Shaft defeated Consequence by disqualification in 12:08 to retain the title. #'EUWC North American Tag Team Championship Match:' Powers of Destruction defeated Cuttz 'n' Broozis when Splash pinned Tony Broozis in 18:57 to win the North American Tag Team Titles. #'EUWC International Tag Team Championship Match: '''Badd Company defeated Kiillers Incorporated in 21:23 to retain the titles. #'4-Way JuniorWeight Championship Match:' Sweet Daddy Bad Ass defeated the Hitman, Chief Cherokee, and Doc Hollywood in 9:49 to regain the JuniorWeight Championship. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship:' The Outsiders defeated the Beantown Bruisers when Lonestar pinned Tim Carr in 16:15. #Jesse James defeated Jeff Jarrett in 10:09. #Razor Ramon defeated PsYcHo in 5:47. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match for the vacant EUWC North American Championship' STEALTH won the vacant EUWC North American Championship... "Big Daddy Cool" Diesel lasted the longest time and won the Blood Bath Ironman Award. 10. 'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match:' X.Plosion defeated Fred "The Man" Rogers by count out in 18:29. Fred Rogers retains the World title because titles cannot change hands via count out or disqualification. Blood Bath 1997 October 26, 1997 Compaq Center Houston, Texas #'Juniorweight Action: Mr. Perfect (The Perfect Pugilest) defeated C.J. Crusher with the Flawless Figure Four Leglock in 10:02. #'''Caribbean Strap Match for the EUWC Hardcore Television Championship: "The Wraith of Doom" Albino beat the Wraith in 8:12 to become the NEW EUWC Hardcore TV Champion. #'Four Corners Match for the EUWC World Juniorweight Championship: '''Ender defeated Michael Foreman, The Minotaur and Donovan Raven when Foreman was pinned by Minotaur, and then Minotaur & Raven ended up in a double pin, making Ender the New Juniorweight Champion in 12:34. #'EUWC United States Championship Match:' Don Hall pinned WarHawk with the Danger Drop in 9:45 to retain the title. #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match: STEALTH defeated Dre Bomber by disqualification when Apocalypse interfered in 11:37, allowing STEALTH to retain the title. #'''EUWC Unified International Championship Triple Threat Match - Loser of Fall Leaves EUWC: Chet "Stardust" Jenkins beat HICAL and Tom Leonard when Chet pinned Leonard with a superkick in 14:56 to retain the title. #'Ten Man Tag Team Grudge Match: '''Apokalypse Now (The Crow, The Chaos Factor & The Midnight Massacre) defeated the Empire (Beast, The Harbingers of Doom & The Titans) when the Crow pinned Angel of Death after the Crow's Nest, following Reaper turning on the Empire, in 14:22. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match:' Caged In 2000 October 29, 2000 O-Rena Orlando, Florida #'Two Fall Triple Threat Match - EUWC North American & Hardcore Championship Match:' Johnny Wannabe defeated T-Charger to become the new EUWC North American Champion. T-Charger pinned Jo "The Hardcore Event" with the Re-Charge to win the Hardcore Title. #Adam Demize battled Ulfric to a no contest. #Total Domination and Extreme Lightning fought to a no contest. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship - Fatal Four Way Match: The Hollywood Heroes eliminated the Alliance of Violence. The Wannabes eliminated the Hollywood Heroes. The Wannabes defeated the Princes of the Universe to win the match. #'EUWC International Championship Match: 'STEALTH pinned Kritical Kondition after T-Charger interfered attacking Kritical Kondition with a shovel. STEALTH became the New EuWC International Champion. #'EUWC World heavyweight Championship - Steel Cage Match: '"The Terrorist" David Harten defeated Ray Santana after escaping the cage. David Harten won the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Blood Bath 2003 November 30, 2003 Sydney Superdome Sydney, Australia #'''EUWC International Championship Match: "The Eliminator" Jim Roberts defeated Cole Justice after Roberts knocked Justice out with the title belt. "The Eliminator" Jim Roberts became the New EUWC International Champion. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match:' The Dream Team defeated Buck Naked & Samuel Roundtree when "Classy" Mike C pinned Samuel Roundtree. The Dream Team became New EUWC World Tag Team Champions. #'EUWC Hardcore Championship Match:' Bibyl defeated Sevyn with the Crucifixion to win the EUWC Hardcore Championship. #'EUWC United States Championship - Fatal Four Way Match: '''Angel of Death defeated Scott Samson, Marshall Snow and HICAL when AOD pinned HICAL, after Texas Lightning interfered by attacking all three of AOD's opponents with the U.S. Title Belt. Angel of Death retained the EUWC United States Championship. #'Street Fight:' Lynch Garrisson defeated Paul Doom with a jumping Showstopper Chokeslam through a ringside table. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match''' 7. EUWC World Heavyweight Championship - TLC Triple Threat Match: 'Lord Alucard defeated Damian Dante Stone & T-Charger to retain the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Blood Bath 2004 October 31, 2004 Tokyo Egg Dome Tokyo, Japan #"All Business" Eric McRae made Donny Collins submit to the Texas Cloverleaf. #'EUWC United States Championship Match: Havoc defeated "The Sandman" Marcus Slayton with the Nightscape to retain the title. #'EUWC 52 Wild Championship - Singapore Cane Match:' "Classy" Mike C defeated Marshall Snow to retain the Championship. #'Falls Count Anywhere Match:' Rocko Daymon defeated Damien Dante Stone with the Brain Rocker Redux. #'Three Stages of Hell Match: '''Ray Santana defeated Angel of Death in a Scaffold Match... Ray Santana made Angel of Death submit to the sharpshooter in a Submission Match. Ray Santana defeated Angel of Death 2 falls to 0. #'Hell in the Cell Match: Paul Doom defeated Lord Alucard after repeated steel chair shots to Alucard's skull. #'''EUWC World Tag Team Championship - Fatal Four Way TLC Match: Team Danger defeated The Moundfields, Nero & Big G & Diabolic Forces to become the New EUWC World Tag Team Champions. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match' 9.EUWC World Heavyweight & International Championship Match: Sean Taylor defeated "The Definitive" Danny Collins with the Blood Rush. Sean Taylor retained the International Championship, and became the New EUWC World Heavyweight Champion. Blood Bath 2005 November 20, 2005 Manchester City Stadium Manchester, England #'EUWC United States Championship - Triple Threat Match: '''Nero defeated Angel of Death & "Classy" Mike C when Nero pinned Mike C with the Broken Arrow. Nero became the New EUWC United States Champion. #'Triple Threat Match - For The Vacant EUWC North American Championship: Lieutenant Hawkeye defeated "The Hitman" Tony DeLucci and "The Hound of Ulster" Cuchulain after Hawkeye hit the Hawkeye Driver onto DeLucci and into some barbed wire. Lt. Hawkeye won the EUWC North American Championship. #'EUWC European Championship Match: '''John Doe defeated The Monster with the Tornado DDT to become the New EUWC European Champion. #'Barbed Wire Kendo Stick Ladder Match: 'Jarilith defeated Texas Lightning. #'EUWC International Championship Match: 'Rocko Daymon defeated Samuel Roundtree with a Super DDT to retain the International Title. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match: 'The Salvation defeated Fire & Ice when Ray Santana pinned Xavier Marshal after a Santana Slam onto a steel chair. The Salvation won the EUWC World Tag Team Championship for a third time. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match 8. EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match: "The Disease" Jay Smash defeated Sean Taylor by disqualification when Danny Collins interfered attacking Smash and disqualifying Taylor. Since Championships cannot change hands via count out or DQ, Sean taylor retained the EUWC World Heavyweight Championship. Blood Bath 2006 December 3, 2006 Gottlieb Daimler Stadium Stuttgart, Germany #'EUWC European Championship Match:' Chris Comet defeated Cobris Grayson with a Texas Cloverleaf in under 30 seconds to retain the EUWC European Championship. #'Triple Threat Blood Bath Qualifying Match: '''Dwight Jackson defeated Sanket Desai and Vendetta to earn the final spot in the 20 Man Blood Bath Match. #'EUWC Tag Team Championship Match: The Ninja Stars defeated The Clique by disqualification when Joe Boyer assaulted the referee. Since titles can only change hands via pinfall or submission, The Clique retained the EUWC Tag Team Titles. #"The Thriller" Braden Kincaid defeated Damien Dante Stone with a rollup. #'EUWC United States Championship - Triple Threat Match: '''Matt Falcon defeated Draco and Johnny Dymondz when Falcon pinned Draco with the Zero Tolerance. Matt Falcon won the EUWC United States Championship for a third time. #'EUWC North American Championship Match: '"The Hatchet Man' Violent K defeated Tommy MacKeegan with the Unveiling to retain the North American Championship. #'EUWC International Championship Match: 'Sevyn defeated Jonathan Darkstar with a Victory Roll to retain the EUWC International Title. #'World Title Match @ Onslaught 2007: '"The Great & Almighty" Nero defeated John Doe with the Nero Kick to earn an EUWC World Heavyweight Title Match at Onslaught 2007. #'Total Control of Main Frame: 'Matt Pickstock defeated Lord Alucard with a rollup. #'EUWC World Tag Team Championship Match: 'Diabolic Forces defeated the Skyscrappers when Molloch pinned Iggy Romanov after the Four Star Pimps attacked the Skyscrappers. Diabolic Forces became the New EUWC World Tag Team Champions for a record fourth time. #'EUWC World Heavyweight Championship Match: '"The Disease" Jay Smash defeated "Classy" Mike C with the Smash Attack to retain the EUWC World Heavyweight Title. #'Blackout #1 Contender: 'Hawkeye defeated Angel of Death with a Hawkeye Driver from the second rope to become the #1 Contender to the EUWC Championship. #'Last Man Standing Match: 'Rocko Daymon defeated Paul Doom when Doom was unable to answer the ten count. #'EUWC Championship Match: '"The Hazard" Lynch Garrison defeated "The Hound of Ulster" Cuchulain by disqualification when Hawkeye interfered. Cuchulain retained the EUWC Championship. #'20 Man Blood Bath Match Blood Bath 2007 Category:Pay-per-views Category:Pay Per Views Category:Federation Events Category:Federation Shows Category:EUWC Media